(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates particularly to organic coating compositions and methods for their use generally classified in Class 106, particularly in Subclasses 14.11, 14.13, 14.15, 14.16, 14.34, 14.35, 14.37, 14.38, 270, 271 and 272.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,539,367 to Yaroshevich, et al discloses a wax emulsion containing a salt of an organic acid and an amine. U.S. Pat. No. 3,660,128 to Sheldahl teaches an alkanolamine and an aliphatic carboxylic acid in the preparation of a semi-solid wax-in-water emulsion. U.S. Pat. No. 2,349,326 to Wilson teaches a combination of morpholine and a fatty acid to emulsify waxy materials in water for paste-type waxes. U.S. Pat. No. 3,125,453 to Simmonds employs a mixture of triethanolamine and an acid to emulsify a mixture of waxes also for paste-type polishes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,035,514 to Davis, teaches a water-dispersable petrolatum composition containing cetyl alcohol, lanolin alcohols and alkoxylate fatty acid esters of sorbitol.
Most of the above teach production of temporary coatings such as floor waxes, cosmetics and the like. In contrast, the present invention, possibly through the use of co-solvents which tend to form azeotropes which enhance water removal during curing, provides coatings having substantial life even in corrosive environments. While not wishing to be bound to any theory or mechanism, it appears the co-solvents tend to act as dispersing agents and additionally enhance stability of the liquid compositions at low temperatures.
Also, the inclusion of the salts of organic acids in the present invention tends to build longer-chain molecules which additionally deter corrosion and promote stability.
The coatings of the present invention find additional utility as lubricants, e.g. for extrusion and impact forming operations.
In brief review, other prior U.S. patents of interest include:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,539,367 to Yaroshevich, relating to cationic emulsions (the compositions of the present invention are not cationic emulsions);
U.S. Pat. No. 3,660,128 to Sheldahl, relating to inverted wax emulsion pastes for artwork;
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,349,326 to Wilson and 3,125,453 to Simonds, both relating to paste type polishes;
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,862,825 to Westlund et al, 2,943,945 to Saywell, and 3,565,843 to Kassinger, all relating to soluble oils, not to firm wax coatings;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,434,851 to Miller, relating to solvent-borne asphalt coatings;
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,446,764 to Phillips, 3,699,065 to Clark, 4,184,991 to Scheurman III, 3,223,666 to Botton, 3,379,548 to Jen, 4,039,495 to Hunsucker, 4,051,089 to Tobias, and 4,081,411 to Hunsucker, all relating to base resin formulas not to completed coatings;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,494,882 to Andrews, relating to high gloss emulsified polyester emulsions;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,187,204 to Howard, relating to water-borne paint containing not over 10% water;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,225,477 to Vosishth and Wang, relating to co-solvent changes in water-borne coatings to control re-coatability (the coating's ability to form a substrate for a topcoat);
U.S. Pat. No. 4,148,948 to Williams, relating to a leveling additive for water dispersible paints; and,
U.S. Pat. No. 3,413,227 to Howard and Randell, relating to substituted benzoitriazole.
Other patents considered in preparing this application are:
______________________________________ 3,879,335 Storck, et al 2,695,910 Asseff, P. A., et al 3,565,678 Johnson, et al 4,239,648 Marshall, et al 4,059,452 Nishijima, et al 3,653,931 Burchart, et al 3,985,584 Chan, et al 4,048,374 Kotzach, et al 3,839,051 Carreny, L. 3,903,346 Delcon, et al 3,864,322 Yalloorakis, M. D. 4,062,821 Hung, T. M. 3,773,550 Tomalia, D. A. 4,035,514 Davis, R. I. 4,162,920 Gillich, T. N. 3,661,796 Erby, et al 3,313,635 Wollak, et al 3,080,221 Fessler, et al 3,738,851 Jarvis, W. H. 3,726,807 Johnson, K. L. ______________________________________
U.S. Pat. No. 3,642,653 to Northan reports use of a microcrystalline wax in non-water-borne systems. Other sulfonate-based systems are reported in the following patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. 4,161,566 Higgins U.S. Pat. No. 3,907,578 Scherer, et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,925,087 Lechner, et al U S. Pat. No. 3,849,316 Motley, et al U S. Pat. No. 3,728,277 Foley U.S. Pat. No. 3,654,177 Foley ______________________________________
Problems with metal preservative coatings, especially those primarily intended for long-term storage protection, have always existed. Prominent difficulties have been tackiness, sensitivity to water, objectionable odor, non-availability of light colored coatings and, where water-borne compositions are involved, limited high-temperature storage stability of the compositions themselves.
Many attempts have been made to modify conventional, organic rust preventive vehicles to reduce their water sensitivity (fogging, clouding, stripping in the presence of water) and simultaneously provide a water dispersible formulation. In the past, the two properties have been found to be largely mutually exclusive, i.e. a trade off was necessary in reduced water dispersibility in order to improve water sensitivity.
The coating compositions of the present invention are water-borne, storage stable, even at higher temperatures, and provide coatings which usually are non-tacky, which can be light in color, which have low odor levels, which display enhanced corrosion prevention.